What Are You Jumping In?
by Littlebug21
Summary: What shoulda coulda but didn't happen when Kyoko barged into the bathroom to see Ren. the night of chapter 160, AUish but with hints of LIME in it. Ren doesn't get lucky this time around but is still pretty close. You have been warned.


After seeing Ren – for the most part – naked I decided to make an AUish one shot. I know most siblings take a bath together when they're young and I know that Setsu, with her Brother Complex, would love bathing with her brother at any age. Combine those two with my thoughts of wanting Ren to be a little happy at least for a little while and you get this lime filled evening. Please enjoy!

What… Are You Jumping In?

… _It doesn't sound like he's in the bathtub. _Kyoko thought as she eavesdropped on Tsuruga-san taking a bath. They just got back to the hotel and after discovering the many and expensive tops that Cain Heel had purchased for his little sister, Kyoko, after Setsu's spirit left her, started a late dinner while Tsuruga-san took a bath. It has been forty minutes since Cain went into the bathroom and dinner was already done. Which led to Kyoko gasping and coming to the conclusion of: _He- he's not SLEEPING? _A mental imaje of Cain Heel sleeping in the bathtub with a bath towel over him came to her mind. _What is Tsuruga-san doing sleeping in the bathtub? You'll catch a cold!_

"Brother!" Kyoko rushed into the bathroom and angrily pulled back the curtain. She expected Big Brother Cain to be already sleeping on the floor of the bathtub and was already looking down prepared to scold her brother when she saw two feet standing where Cain should have been lying down.

Kyoko slowly looked up. She couldn't help remembering everything she saw along the way. Starting from the two feet came two strong, long legs connected to equally muscular thighs, steam covered up whatever was between the thighs that joined to a slim waist, the waist grew thicker as Kyoko's eyes made their way up to the hint of well worked for abs and evenly divided pecks. The broad shoulders branched out to two arms; both proportionate in length and muscle to the legs. Aside from length and muscle there was one other common feature the body parts shard: they had drops and streams of water running down them. Kyoko finally ended her journey to see a stunned face very much like her own. Kyoko blushed as she realized that in all, her adventure took a total of ten to twenty seconds to reach Tsuruga-san's face.

Ren's emotions changed from shocked at sweet and innocent Kyoko barging in on a man's shower and looking at what he was sure ALL of his naked body to mischievous and plotting of a way to get back at her for the intrusion. "What…" Ren turned towards Kyoko to give her and him a better view of each other, "are you jumping in?" Ren smiled coyly at the even redder Kyoko.

Kyoko tried to quickly change to Setsu and said, "I'm sorry I just thought you might have fallen asleep in the bathtub. I just worried. Take your time to enjoy the bath." As calmly and steadily as she could, Kyoko backed away from Tsuruga-san.

Not wanting his revenge plan to be ruined, Ren pulled Kyoko towards him as he smiled still. "Why don't you join me, Setsu? It will be just like old times when we were children, remember?" Ren teased Kyoko as she tried to slightly pull away. "Of course I remember, Big Brother, but we stopped doing that when I was ten because you said I was getting to old for that." Ren could tell she almost breathed a sigh of relief at narrowly escaping remaining there. _Very clever of her, but I can't let her go just yet. _Ren almost chuckled.

"I don't believe I ever said that." Tsuruga-san said. "Please, Setsu, won't you do it for your big brother's sake." Tsururga-san looked at Kyoko was pleading eyes almost like the ones at the store but they worked never the less. Kyoko nodded not seeing any other option other than taking a bath with her 'big brother'. Of course Setsu would listen and do anything her big brother said even if it meant stop taking baths together at the age of ten to starting to again at the age of sixteen. Setsu loved doing anything for her brother as long as it didn't hurt his health or his wallet. Kyoko turned her back towards Tsuruga-san and took off her jacket and belt. Tsuruga-san changed the nasal from shower to an actual bath with water starting to fill the tub.

It wasn't until she took off her jewelry that Ren interrupted, seeing another perfect opportunity. "Setsu, what are you doing?" Kyoko turned her head towards him and said, "I'm getting ready to take a bath with you like you said Big Brother." Ren nodded but just when Kyoko was about to take her shirt off Ren hooked his fingers under the short fabric and pulled up. Kyoko gasped and turned to Ren showing him the lacy black bra Jelly Woods had her wear. "Big Brother what are you doing?"

"If you remember like I do, I was the one who always undressed you for our baths." Tsuruga-san put Kyoko's shirt on top of his. Kyoko couldn't do anything else but stand there as Tsuruga-san carefully unzipped her boots for her to step out of and then tugged her pants down to her ankles. Kyoko stepped out of both when Tsuruga-san grabbed her right hand and took the fingerless glove off before doing her left. Kyoko was almost naked save for the matching lacy bra and underwear.

Ren was very close to losing control but he thanked god that the bathroom was so filled with steam that Kyoko didn't see how much he enjoyed undressing his 'little sister'. He really hated those two words now, they may have given him some new privileges as to touching her more and holding her hand but they also set more boundaries too. If wasn't for the fact that Kyoko was an only child and that her character had a brother complex she would have seen through him already.

Once Kyoko took off her underwear and bra, both settled into the now filled bath tub and enjoyed the hot water they soaked in. Ren really couldn't believe his luck, he was in the same tub Kyoko was in and he had a VERY good view of her body even while it was up to above her chest. He quickly got a sponge and then Kyoko's Ocean Current body wash while Kyoko had her eyes close and tried to cool off. He startled her when he started scrubbing her neck but he kept going despite Kyoko's stuttering protests. He went to her arms next, he would hold her hand and extend it towards him as he went up and down her arm with the sponge in his other hand. Kyoko started to relax until Ren went back to scrubbing her chest and getting lower with each stoke.

"Could you sit up for me Setsu?" Tsuruga-san asked and Kyoko slowly did so. Tsuruga-san had a full view of her chest as her nipples hardened from the cool air above water. Kyoko blushed at her body's natural reaction and gripped the edge of the tub as Tsuruga-san rubbed the sponge against them. The way he worked her body was amazing and embarrassing at the same time. Despite the short amount of time he spent scrubbing her chest, Kyoko had to silence herself from moaning out loud. Unfortunately one low moan managed to escape her mouth and Kyoko quickly blushed and looked to Tsuruga-san to see if he heard her. She relaxed when he didn't look up and continued down to her stomach.

Of course Ren heard her though. How could he not when he was so close to her. He may have pretended that he didn't hear and continued onto her smooth stomach but what he really wanted to do was play with her nipples some more, at least until he heard her moan again. He wrapped his hand around her stomach so he was now scrubbing her lower back. He kept scrubbing as he worked his way upwards again and noted how Kyoko shuttered as he occasionally brushed his arm against her skin.

"I need you to stand up for me Setsu." Tsuruga-san said and Kyoko nearly slipped despite the slow pace she went due to her ever growing embarrassment. Tsuruga-san started to rub circles on the right side of her thigh and continued to move down her leg then up. In between that, there were moments when Tsuruga-san would accidently brush his other hand on her left thigh before settling it holding her knee or the back of leg. It was when she just started cooling off again she suddenly jolted – again.

Ren had 'accidently' brushed his knuckles against the hood of Kyoko's mound. He loved her reaction, her whole body visibly stiffened as her breathing hitched for a second before slowly becoming labored to steady again as he continued to scrub Kyoko's left leg. Then all too soon, Ren was done washing Kyoko.

Kyoko sat across from Tsuruga-san and let the soap run off her and drift in the water. Before she could stop herself she asked something she shouldn't have asked her sempai. "May I wash you now Big Brother?"She immediately prepared herself for a scolding for taking advantage of the situation. No kohai should wash their sempai in any condition.

"I would let you, but I already did," Ren started thanking that she didn't have to see what's been happening to him as he washed her until he saw the surprisingly disappointed look on her. "But I wasn't able to reach most of my back and I haven't washed my hair if you want to do that instead." Kyoko brightened up and nodded her head yes before she grabbed the same sponge and put some of Ren's body wash on it. After Ren turned around for Kyoko, she went to scrubbing his back.

Kyoko scrubbed every part of Tsuruga-san's back. She admired how the muscles and bones in his back would dance under Tsuruga-san's skin and soon found herself lightly running her finger tips down his back until they touched the water again. She continued to spend as much time as she could on every part of Tsuruga-san's back until it was clear she was stalling even to herself. Kyoko ran water down the top of his back and watched as it moved around hidden muscles she didn't know were there. After Tsuruga-san was clear of soap, Kyoko got his shampoo bottle. She was curious as to what it smelled like and took a quick sniff before pouring some in her hand. The shampoo smelled like pine woods with a hint of spearmint.

Ren felt Kyoko massage his scalp with his shampoo and slightly fell blissfully back towards her. That small movement led to Kyoko's entire front body moving up and down against Ren's back. He would have fainted if it wasn't for the fact that he'd fall onto Kyoko's small form. Kyoko seemed too into her work that she didn't notice. Then finally but disappointingly Kyoko moved away from Ren's back.

"Close your eyes Big Brother." Kyoko requested Tsuruga-san to do. She waited two second before she grabbed a small pouring cup next to the bathtub and scooped water from between them and gently spilled the water on the top of Tsuruga-san's head. She repeated several times before she made sure there was no shampoo left in his hair.

"You know that I have to wash your hair now, right Setsu?" Ren turned around to face Kyoko who was about to do her own hair after his. "You don't have to Big Brother, I can do it on my own." Kyoko blushed as Ren already got her shampoo and was now massaging it in. "Thank you." Kyoko said as she held onto Ren's shoulders for support. Ren smiled a little, even though he had to keep close to character he could at least imagine that Kyoko said thank you to him and not Cain.

They were now both finished in taking baths. With that they put towels on, Kyoko wrapped one around her hair and one around her chest and Ren had one hanging on his shoulders and one wrapped around his waist. The bath tub was completely empty before Ren walked out to change after Kyoko got her clothes and was back in.

Ren reminisced his time bathing with Kyoko as he put his black pajama pants and shirt on. Just when he was done getting the top button, Kyoko walked in. it still felt like Kyoko had the upper hand in torturing him, she wore cotton shorts that were the same length as the skirt she wore before changing to her pants, she had a spaghetti strapped top that ended at her midriff, and both were yellow showing off the faint glow in her hair and on her skin.

It was eleven when Tsuruga-san and Kyoko finished eating, brushing their teeth, and washing their faces. Kyoko couldn't believe that their bath took only fifteen minutes in all. Kyoko looked to Tsuruga-san again and saw he was already under the covers in his bed. Kyoko wanted to continue being with him, maybe for her sake more than Setsu's but she still wanted to all the same. Kyoko didn't know where her boldness came from but her body started to move towards Tsuruga-san. She was soon at the right side of his bed completely shaking from head to toe in nervousness. She leaned over and stopped when she and Tsuruga-san were six inches apart. "May I sleep with you tonight?" Kyoko held her breath when Tsuruga-san opened his eyes to look at her. Tsuruga-san unexpectedly smiled and pulled the covers for her to climb in.

Ren saw her hesitate before she curled up next to him. When he first heard her, he thought he was already asleep but when he saw her shaking he realized that this was actually happening. Ren turned the lamp light off and then held Kyoko close to him. Soon Kyoko was asleep in his arms. Ren was near sleep himself when his thoughts suddenly went to the watch in his glove.

_I shouldn't have let myself do this._ Ren thought regretting his plan now._ I shouldn't allow myself such pleasures after what I did._ Ren's grip loosened on Kyoko's body. He was startled when she turned in her sleep to face him. _I don't deserve Kyoko…_ Ren looked at Kyoko's sleeping face with a mixture of pain and desire. Just when Ren was about to slip away from the object of his pleasure, Kyoko hugged Ren and pressed her face into his chess. "Ren-sama." Kyoko mumbled in her sleep. She didn't have to say anything more for Ren to stay for the rest of the night as he hugged her back. _I may not deserve her, but she deserves anything she wants…_

With that Ren fell asleep, all thoughts of the broken watch and his dark past forgotten and replaced by dreams of Kyoko telling him 'she wants only him for her to be happy' in various ways and places.

_OOC on Kyoko's part isn't it? I try to get her characteristics but it never seems to work out. Well Kyoko stopped acting as Setsu midway through the bath and she used Setsu's complex as an excuse to sleep with Ren because of her own subconscious love for him. I think I got Ren right but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Thank you for reading and please have a nice day/evening. Happy Fourth of July!_


End file.
